


Tenacity

by Starrie_Wolf



Series: #LoveWins Challenge [6]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Time, Insecurity, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Sex, Post-City of Ashes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/pseuds/Starrie_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You… you said <i>stay the night</i>.”</p><p>The hands stilled.</p><p>“I think,” Magnus said carefully, “something got lost in the message. That wasn’t a euphemism for sex, Alexander.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenacity

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: First time he sleeps over. Which does not go very smoothly.

“WHO CALLS UPON THE HIGH WARLOCK?”

Alec’s fingers clenched down compulsively on the door frame. “Alec Lightwood.”

There was a pregnant pause, and then Magnus’ voice floated down the stairs. “Well, come on in then.”

Like the last time he visited, the warlock was leaning against the open doorway. This time he was dressed simply, in a T-shirt featuring what appeared to be some kind of rock band, and a pair of cut-off denim shorts that ended at mid-thigh.

“Tea?” Magnus asked, wandering back into the loft, either not noticing or far more likely not caring that Alec hadn’t managed to meet his eyes once. Alec wasn’t going to fool himself into thinking that Magnus was actually that oblivious, not after he’d seen first-hand Magnus’ true power on the ship.

He made a valiant effort to tear his eyes away from the expanse of golden skin, intending to at least act like an intelligent Shadowhunter instead of a drooling idiot, but his gaze caught on the curve of Magnus’ backside as the Downworlder sashayed into his home.

_If you’re free this Friday, you can stay the night._

Three little innocuous little words, and Alec hadn’t been able to stop thinking about them all week. Now, as he stepped over the threshold, he felt a cold knot lodge itself in the pit of his belly, writhing slowly as though it were a living thing. There would be no turning back after tonight.

“Is something wrong?”

The touch on his shoulder jolted Alec out of his reverie, and he cursed himself for the momentary lapse in attention. “N-nothing.” Then, before he could talk himself out of it, he leaned forwards and caught Magnus’ lips in a kiss.

This was familiar. This was good.

Magnus’ hand came up to cup the back of his head, supportive without crushing him, fingers carding through the strands of his hair. They were standing so close Alec could count the individual flecks of colour in his eyes, glittering like tiny embedded gems, ruby and sapphire and emerald on a bed of gold. His mouth opened involuntarily in a gasp, and he pressed closer to Magnus, arms winding around the warlock’s shoulders.

He could do this.

Tentatively, Alec slid one of his hands lower, until his palm was resting against the waistband of Magnus’ shorts. He wasn’t quite sure how, but some time during the kiss Magnus had manoeuvred them into a sitting position on the couch, Alec practically straddling his lap. The heat emanating from the bare thighs, separated from his own skin by just a thin layer of fabric, was incredibly distracting.

“Alec?”

Belatedly, Alec realised that he was quivering like a leaf in a high wind, but he couldn’t seem to stop. Why was he so useless that he couldn’t even get this little, this basic thing right?

“Alexander, are you all right?”

Magnus’ broad hands were stroking down his back in soothing, repetitive motions, his features concerned, but Alec couldn’t meet his eyes, couldn’t bear to see the disappointment – or worse, pity reflected in those luminous orbs.

“You… you said _stay the night_.”

The hands stilled.

“I think,” Magnus said carefully, “something got lost in the message. That wasn’t a euphemism for sex, Alexander.”

Alec paused, blinking up at the warlock.

“You clearly aren’t ready for it.”

He thought he was prepared to hear it, but the words still hit him like a Behemoth demon, clawing icy trails into his heart. This was it, then. Magnus was going to throw him out, because why would someone like _him_ want to date someone like Alec?

Magnus clicked his tongue. “Stop that.” His hands tightened slightly on Alec’s shoulders, not hard enough to bruise, just enough to remind him that they were there. “Whatever you’re thinking, stop it.”

“Sorry,” Alec muttered, though he didn’t quite know what he was apologising for. For being himself, probably.

“I’m not interested in having sex with someone who doesn’t want it,” Magnus continued, and Alec forced himself to nod jerkily. Yes, that made a lot of sense.

“Should I… go then?” he asked haltingly.

Magnus snorted, tugging him closer, until Alec was lying against his chest. “You’re here already, and my bed’s big enough for two. Stop thinking so much.”

He would fix this, Alec promised himself silently, head pillowed on Magnus’ shoulder. Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> It was so hard to remember TMI!Magnus instead of Runed!Magnus.
> 
> [I have a Tumblr if you're interested!](starriewolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
